The Demented Tales of Mystic the Scourge
by xXJadestoneWarriorXx
Summary: Mystic is destined to lead the cats of the city into rage and war. But when her younger brother, Scourge, steps up and takes her place, will Mystic be cold-blooded enough to stop him? And is she really the selfish, hateful cat she thinks she is?
1. Chapter 1: A Dead Voice

***Warning! The content here may be disturbing to some. You have been warned...***

**Chapter 1**  
Mystic stared at the sky in disgust. Stupid clan cats, why do they waste their time obssesing over cats in the stars that aren't really there? A bluebird flew overhead, chirping it's high-pitched, melodious song. With a mighty leap, Mystic dashed into the air and clipped the bird's wings off with swift, sure swipes. The bird plummeted to the ground with a quiet thud that echoed throughout the clearing. Mystic was very glad she was alone, for if her younger brother saw what she was about to do... He would be horrified. Any other cat though, she wished could see her molest the poor little thing.  
She landed on top of the struggling bird, which was bleeding horribly. _How perfect... _Mystic thought deviously. Slowly, she pierced her claw deep into it's underbelly and cut down steadily, enjoying it's labored breathing, until she got to it's neck. Scarlet drops spurted out. One landed on Mystic's face, she licked it off with pleasure. The bird made choked, warbling sounds that would've made almost any cat pity it. But not Mystic, because she wasn't just any cat, she was the new leader of Bloodclan. With a skillful slice, she tore the tiny heart out and popped it in her mouth. She cracked it open with her teeth and swallowed it with delight. _They always said the phrase 'Eat your heart out' was just a figure of speech. Oh, how wrong they were... _She looked at the rest off the bird in distaste. It was no fun anymore now that it was dead. With a frown, she cuffed the bird and sent the bloody remains soaring across the pavement, leaving red puddles behind it.


	2. Chapter 2: Pushed to the Limit

***Warning! The content here may be disturbing to some. You have been warned...***

**Chapter 2**  
"You did have some nice moves there, Mystic. Although I would've cut one wing off, to give it a chance to try to fly away, and then kill it. Or, I might not have even killed it. I would've just ripped it's throat out so that I wouldn't have to listen to that infernal singing again." Mystic rolled her eyes. How annoying Jake could be sometimes... Sometimes it was hard to believe he was her father. "Oh shut it, Jake. You and I both know you're too soft for that kind of torture, your head is stuck in the clouds because of that 'Warrior code'" She said mockingly. Jake laughed that sinister laugh of his, then his face became serious. "But I didn't come here only to critique your battle skills. I came to tell you about your younger brother, Tiny. He seems to actually show some potential in the act of evil. Rumor has spread that he has a new name, that he calls himself Scourge now." My eyes widened in surprise as I started laughing hysterically. "His, he, his new name is Scourge?! Ha! He's much to small for such a large name like that!" I guffawed. Jake had that smirk on his face that told me he was going to say some kind of smart remark. "Well, I think that you're too 'violent' and 'malicious' for such a dainty name like Mystic." Jake pestered me. He just crossed the line. He knows not to say things like that. But he did anyways. So, lithe and nimble, she landed a sharp, hard blow to his flank that sent him reeling. Blood ran across the concrete like tiny rivers as he collapsed onto the ground. "Now, to make sure you never humiliate me like that again, I'll just use the technique you taught me not but a few moments ago, with my own little twist." With a deranged snarl, she groped her claws into the back of his throat and mangled his tongue in ways I cannot describe. Jake gasped but gagged when he realized that all that he would breathe in was blood. Mystic watched in amusement as he heaved for air that wouldn't come, as he writhed and twisted around as he grasped his own throat and slashed at himself, trying to make the inevitable death come faster. Jake rammed his thick skull into the solid brick wall, knocking himself into an unconciousness of which he would never return.


	3. Chapter 3: Arisen Brutality

***Warning! The content here may be disturbing to some. You have been warned...***

**Chapter 3  
**_I came here to tell you about your younger brother, Tiny. He seems to actually show potential..._ The words of her father bounced around in Mystic's head all day. What would this mean for her future leadership? She was starting to regret murdering Jake, he had more info. But that was the only reason._ I would've killed him anyways, when I became leader. He was always so annoying... yet I could've used him..._ She was so into pondering her thoughts that she didn't realize she had stumbled into a dark, deserted alley, until she heard a cat's menacing growl up ahead, almost as loud as a monster. Thinking fast, she dove behind a dumpster nearby. Sharp pieces of broken glass pricked her like tiny daggers, but Mystic didn't fidget for fear she would be spotted. "Leave her alone and get out of here." Moving slowly, she craned her neck and strained to see what was happening. Mystic couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was Tiny, Scourge now, there, he was standing up to a gang of rogues! Surprisingly, Scourge looked unbelievably fierce, there was something different about him... His collar! He had a dog's tooth in his collar! Now how did he get that?_ He's much too tiny to fight a dog, and win!_ "You want to talk, runt? If I speak, it'll only be with the leader of this ramshackle lot." Mystic was on the verge of walking out there and giving him a piece of her mind. She felt a surge of protectiveness go through her. Nobody messes with_ her_ brother! "Then speak to me."_ Wait, did I just say that? Oh, oh no-_ Ice cold hatred replaced all of Mystic's warm feelings._ My leadership! GONE! Or maybe..._ The rogues all started laughing at Scourge, and he looked absolutely furious. For just a moment, uncertainty clouds his gaze, but only for a moment... he leaps on one of the rogues and slashes at his neck with a brutality Mystic didn't think he had. The rogue immediately collapsed to the ground, blood flowing swiftly from his open neck wound. His eyes were open, but they didn't see. He did not stir. As soon as the rest of Bloodclan saw what power Scourge had, they closed ranks, walking side by side, as one force..._ NO! It can't be!_ Mystic turned her head away from the scene, not wanting to see anymore Mystic was afraid that if she did, everything would turn out ugly, and that's not what she wanted. No, wait a minute, that's _exactly_ what she wanted. But by the time she had come up with a brilliant and heinous plan, everyone was either mortally wounded or they had left. Disappointed, Mystic left the alley, not looking back at the new leader of Bloodclan.


End file.
